Tarrasque vs Tomb of Horrors
by MobianMonster-Tales
Summary: The match up all D&D players have dreaded. The deadliest monster of all time tackles the most dangerous tomb of all time, a battle that will shake the foundations of the world itself.


The ghastly mound that was the Tomb of Horrors gave a loud shudder, the ground shaking and cracking beneath it as the skull formation gave way, an awakened beast of hunger and rage exploding from within the earth. Its sleep disturbed, its body forced into the cramped confines of a decaying maze. A whirlwind of fear traveled through the catacombs, all creatures springing awake and began to flee.

The Demilich was roused from its astral travels feeling a great danger was upon it. This was no wandering band of annoying treasure hunters that had come, but a great terrible force that was but a vacuum in the plains of magic. The Demilich returned to its resting skull only to be greeted by a great foot crashing through the ceiling down upon him. In the blink of an eye it teleported to safety hovering far in the air surveying the creature. All magical traps it had destroyed in its path, not even the spheres of annihilation able to scratch its thick hide. It had heard of this creature before but hoped to never encounter it. Whoever summoned this creature was a powerful sorcerer and hoped the beast would do its job and kill it while it was vulnerable.

The Demilich pondered if it should flee or attempt to fight his beast. If it had found him once, it could do again. Before it was able to decide it was greeted by the swing of its long tail smacking the Demilich skull out of the air flying like a home run ball.

The Tarrasque continued its rampage, chewing and devouring the rubble around it, any treasure hidden now was being buried under collapsed rubble, magical items crushed and flattened beneath its great weight. The Demilich rebounded summoning a large portal beneath its feet to send it into the far regions of the phlogiston. The creature did not yield, stepping over the portal and charging forth, its maw open. The Demlich evaded, casting soul draining spells and mind control, all powerless against it. If realized this creature seemed to not be phased at all by magic, and would have to resort to more creative methods of combat.

The Demilich took to the air again, and began channeling powerful energies to create an avatar to match its size. It lifted the rubble of the tomb itself around it crafting a giant body made of stone, gold, fire and brimstone. It's face formed the familiar demon head, its mouth holding a gigantic sphere of annihilation.

The Tarrasque roared challenging the Demilich, it responding by openings its mouth spitting forth a sphere of annihilation that grew bigger as it torpedoed towards its foe. The Tarrasque dodged this, raising a claw to strike. The Demilich grappled the beast, feeling its immense strength winning out against its own. It screamed in fury, casting vile curse instinctively with the creature remaining unscathed. It opened its mouth pouring the largest sphere of annihilation down the Tarrasques' throat. This seemed successful, the Tarrasque letting out a muffled roar of terror, its body crumbling and breaking apart. The creature was ripped apart from within, all traces of it disappearing into the great black ball the Demilich forced upon it. The battle had been won.

The giant sphere however did not disappear when the Demilich attempted to close it feeling a powerful will push back against his own. The sphere was now growing, large now enough to engulf the entire area. From within the black abyss reared the Tarrasque, its body whole stepping slowly out of the sphere of annihilation. The creature had now grown larger and stronger, returning from the brink of death. Its hunger now greater, its rage palpable. Somehow this creature not only survived, but has adapted to the power of a black hole itself. Perhaps this thing truly was unkillable, the Demilich thought. Perhaps all the stories of it were all true, that no matter what the Tarrasque could not and would not die. Truly this was not merely a beast but some kind of greater god.

The Demilich had never planned for the outcome of what to do when faced with a god. Its first instinct was to run, rebuild, and pray this creature never crosses its path again. But on the other hand, the power it was brimming with was intoxicating. Such an opportunity would never present itself to the Demilich ever again. If it could find a way to drain this beast of its life, the Demilich itself could rise to become a power to challenge the Demogorgon. No longer would it need to hide beneath the light of the sun, to play stupid games with ignorant creatures who lust for shiny trinkets.

The Tarrasque gave out a deafening roar making the Demlich flinch. Each stomp of its foot shattered the earth beneath them, massive shockwaves being felt all over the planet. The plates were now shifting, an apocalyptic event now ensuing. The land around them opened up with geysers of hot liquid magma bursting to the surface. This was a battle that had made even the gods pause and take notice. Not even they would dare to intervene in this battle.

The Demilich tilted its massive stone head back opening its maw wide summoning a powerful boon to help turn this battle in its favor. From the depths of the abyss the Wand of Orcus was called. A black obsidian rod lined with the spinal cord and skull of a human floated in front of the Demilich, now controlling it. The eyes of the rod lit up, the burning ground beneath them now emitting a eerie green. An army made up of hundreds of skilled warriors the Demilich had slain were being summoned from the great beyond under its control. They fell upon the Tarrasque like a swarm of angry fire ants climbing up its body, their magical items they used in life restored to them for their battle against the titan. The Tarrasque ignored these fleas, their magical items doing little against its tough hide. The wand glowed again, opening up the flood gates of Hell itself. Thousands more began to pour upon the Tarrasque, covering every inch of it in a swarm of angry wraiths hacking and slashing away at it.

The Demilich was pouring all of its magic into summoning more souls to the battlefield. How many more will it take to halt this stubborn behemoth? A million? Two million? Soon the Tarrasque was completely engulged in so many souls attacking it that it had completely disappeared from view, buried under a writhing mass of swords, spears, hammers, and staffs pounding away on its hide. If it can pin this creature down, then it will surely tire and then its soul will be his the Demilich thought to itself, pleased with the events taking place. What it did not expect was the Tarrasques' response, stomping its feet scattering the hordes of the resurrected away. Their bodies dropping into the flowing rivers of hot lava beneath, some attempting to climb back up clinging to the creatures legs. With each stomp of its foot more were flung off its body and crushed beneath its feet. The beast now began eating the souls of the many who were scattered before it like an open buffet, its mouth scooping forth hundreds down its gullet with every swallow. The Tarrasque now charged towards the Demilich, the Demilich's golem body bracing for impact.

It was sent flying, its rock body smashed to bits. But the Demilich still had its trump card, the Wand of Orcus. He sent the wand flying into the creatures mouth and began to cast soul drain. The gambit worked, feeling a wave of energy extracted from the creature and enter into the Demlich. This power was overwhelming, enough to destroy its very soul if it took too much in. The Demilich began to change its shape into something more durable. It could feel the Tarrasque swallow the wand disappearing into its stomach, lost forever. With the wand gone the armies of resurrected souls disappeared from the battlefield. The sacrifice of a legendary item for now the power of a god. A fair trade.

The Demilich transformed into a Tarrasque itself, a dark purple hue with long poison barbed spikes covering its body. The tiny human skull it dwelled in rested in the middle of the forehead of its new kaiju form like an ornate jewel. It gave a victorious laugh at the Tarrasque. The Tarrasque looked back confused, recognizing the form as looking familiar but not intelligent to realize it was its own doppleganger.

The Demilich charged forth, the Tarrasque answering with a mighty swing of its tail smacking the Demilich to the ground. It planted its foot on the Demiliches head, trying to crush it. Even with the power it had taken the Demilich was still struggling against this damned creature. It rolled out of the Tarrasques grip and plunged its poisoned barbs into the beasts flesh, pumping its corrosive poisons into its bloodstream. The Tarrasque screamed in agony, feeling the poison take effect as its movements slowed. The Demilich bit down on a chunk of flesh, trying to pin the Tarrasque down.

Both kaijus wrestled for domination, what was left of the Tomb of Horrrors was little more than a submerged ruin under a lake of lava. The Tarrasque was now impaled all over its body in poisoned spikes, the flesh rotting away with new layers of flesh taking its place. The spikes slowly being forced out of its body by its regenerative abilities, it coughing up infected blood from its mouth. It raised a mighty claw upwards smacking it down onto the Demilich with a satsifying bone breaking crack. The Demilich crumpled to the ground, feeling its entire body give out. The Tarrasque turned and with a mighty swing of its tail snapped the head of the dopplegangers head a full 360 degrees.

The Demilich was done. Its powers were drained, everything it tried to hurt this creature only made it stronger. The Tarrasque wasted no time devouring its body, its large shovel mouth ripping and scooping chunks of dead flesh into its mouth. Feeling the power slipping away that it had gained only moments ago, the Demilich attempted to flee, its skull floating away from the remains. The Tarrasque took notice and before the skull was able to teleport to safety its mighty jaws snapped shut around it. It went tumbling down its esophagus into its wretched stomach.

Enraged at this turn of events the Demilich howled from within the depths of the beast, letting forth a storm of energies on its insides. This proved inneffective as the magical energies seemed to just evaporate once touching its stomach wall. Desperate now, the Demilich summoned forth dozens of small spheres of annihilation pounding the creatures digestive track, evaporating upon contact. The damned thing truly did adapt to those things after all it seemed. The only thing it could do was flee at this point, the Tarrasque being truly an impossible foe to deal with.

As it began to open up a portal to leave, it was interrupted by the lurching half digested remains of the dead souls of the warriors it had conjured forth. The Wand of Orcus was damaged by the digestion, but still had enough juice holding the ones inside together. They clutched the skull of the Demilich, its necro magic spent and unable to defend itself from their grasp. To fools who would dare touch it would mean immediate death, but in its fatigued state it could not fight off against an angry swarm now clawing and pulling it under. It gave a scream of fear as it was plucked from the jaws of freedom and was dragged down inside of the bubbling stomach acids, giving one last sputter of defiance until it disappeared into the depths below. The many souls holding it firm as the skull melted away, its soul trapped and torn to shreds inside the belly of the beast.

The Tarrasque had already forgotten the fight and was now on its merry way to a nearby kingdom, a trail of apocalyptic destruction following in its wake.


End file.
